


Certain Obscure Things

by TongueTiedRaven



Series: Love Sonnet XVII [3]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father Okumura Rin, Father Suguro "Bon" Ryuuji, Fatherhood, Gen, Introspection, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28331205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TongueTiedRaven/pseuds/TongueTiedRaven
Summary: Ryuuji had always known he’d have children. It was the duty of the high priest to continue the family line. There were numerous contracts and seals dependent on his bloodline.He was sixteen the first time he found himself wanting them. Kneeling next to Rin in his family’s temple, he’d found himself wanting a future with Rin. He’d had his first dream of their family. He’d imagined an older Rin, peaceful and content, with children at his side. They’d looked vaguely like Rin and himself in his mind; indistinct but somehow perfect.They’d drifted through his mind ever since then.
Relationships: Okumura Rin/Suguro "Bon" Ryuuji
Series: Love Sonnet XVII [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974625
Comments: 12
Kudos: 90





	Certain Obscure Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarbleWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarbleWolf/gifts).



> Happiest of Birthdays my dear MarbleWolf!

Ryuuji didn’t typically fall in love quickly. He loved fervently and completely, even dangerously. He’d thrown his own life on the line numerous times for his loved ones and would continue to do so without hesitation. 

He didn’t fall in love in big, dramatic moments. He might have realized it was love in those sort of moments but it always happened in smaller, simple, obscure, moments.

For Rin, it had been a handful of those moments. He could pin point a few clear moments in his head, of course. The clearest was the moment he’d realized in his own heart that he loved Rin. Sitting in that sunlit bed and watching Rin’s bashful smile turn into something warm and sincere had just made it so clear. He loved Rin. It hadn’t happened then, but he’d understood it at that point.

With his children, it had happened immediately  _ and  _ slowly. It was a strange thing to say but it was true.

Ryuuji had always known he’d have children. It was the duty of the high priest to continue the family line. There were numerous contracts and seals dependent on his bloodline. 

He was sixteen the first time he found himself wanting them. Kneeling next to Rin in his family’s temple, he’d found himself wanting a future with Rin. He’d had his first dream of their family. He’d imagined an older Rin, peaceful and content, with children at his side. They’d looked vaguely like Rin and himself in his mind; indistinct but somehow perfect.

They’d drifted through his mind ever since then. 

It took him a few years to tell Rin about them. Curled up together at their kotatsu while watching Rin’s favorite anime, he’d brought the subject up. 

Rin, of course, was already ahead of him. He’d started to think of names and had decided he’d like at least four. 

Ryuuji laughed and told him they should probably start with one. Rin, all wagging tails and big toothy smile, had just laughed. He mentioned twins and Ryuuji hadn’t been able to control his own smile. He hadn’t thought about that.

That was the beginning and, even if it was  _ years _ before they had them, Ryuuji started to fall in love with them that night.

* * *

In proper Rin fashion, Ryuuji’s plan to start with one was smashed the minute they started the adoption process. Rin found halfling twins and there was no world in which Ryuuji could resist the pleading eyes his husband gave him. So twins it was.

(He was terrified and excited. Twins. Halfling twins.)

They met Shirou and Miho the day they picked them up. They didn’t anticipate bringing them home that day but Mephisto pulled a few strings and waved away the remainder of the red tape.

Ryuuji wasn’t going to thank him because Mephisto still owed them  _ so much  _ for all the shit he’d put them through. (He still hadn’t forgiven him for stealing Rin away after he’d burned.)

Ryuuji couldn’t stop staring at the tiny body in his arms. The girl’s fingers were curling and uncurling in the air in search of something to grab and each one was so perfectly shaped. 

Her little nails were freshly clipped and her tiny wisps of dark brown hair smelled like lilacs. Her brown eyes were staring up at the ceiling curiously and Ryuuji was so utterly in love with this baby. She was so fragile and beautiful and he felt positively shaky inside with the enormity of the situation.

Rin was standing right next to him and he could feel the halfling’s tail wrapped loosely around his arm. It was a tiny spot of connection that helped him feel like this was real. 

“He’s so  _ tiny. _ ” Rin whispered like he was afraid to break their silence. His blue wrapped baby had caught hold of Rin’s finger and was holding on tightly. He was staring at Rin’s face in frank fascination and his husband was staring right back with clear adoration. 

“Babies are always tiny.” Ryuuji whispered back and leaned a little closer. “That’s why they’re babies.”

“But I think they shrank. They weren’t  _ this _ tiny before, right?”

He could hear the smile in his own voice. “They didn’t shrink, babe.”

“I can’t believe they’re ours.” 

He grinned back at his husband. “I can’t believe we’re dads.” 

It was such a heady reality. He hadn’t realized how quickly and completely it would affect him. He’d known they were going to have them - the adoption process had  _ not _ been quick - but it had always seemed a little unreal. 

It was real. So very real. They had twins who were utterly perfect and theirs. Two tiny babies who were holding onto them and it was an almost dizzying thing. He couldn’t seem to breathe quite right. 

He was responsible for this tiny life. She was fully dependent on him and Rin. She was part of his family now. 

“Hey,” Rin murmured to the tiny boy and brushed his finger over the twitching nose. “Shirou…” He tugged the baby a little closer and looked up at Ryuuji with wide, mildly frightened, eyes. “What if I mess up?”

“Huh?”

“What if I mess up a lot and he hates me?”

Ryuuji’s confused smile slipped away into a serious expression. “Rin,” he warned, “you’re going to be great. We’re going to mess up because we’re human but we’re going to love them. ‘Sides, we’re not alone. We got each other and my parents and friends. We’re gonna be fine.” 

His daughter caught hold of his finger and gurgled happily. Ryuuji’s heart thumped hard and his eyes were dragged back to her little, smiling, self. 

He pressed his arm against Rin and felt the halfling lean into the touch until his head was leaning against Ryuuji’s shoulder. Miho’s grip was tight and her smile seemed to get bigger. The world could say what it wanted about babies not smiling but his daughter  _ was  _ smiling.

“Our family just got twice as big.” Rin noted a little distantly. “I can’t wait until they’re old enough to cook with me. I hope they’re not picky eaters.”

“They can’t eat solids yet, babe.”

“So?” Rin’s tail coiled a little tighter around his arm. “Don’t pretend you aren’t already making plans.” The halfling snickered. “Knowing you, you’ve probably already planned out their academic lives, you nerd.”

(He’d only looked at a  _ few _ schools.)

“We’re their parents. We have to plan for it.” 

Rin straightened and pressed against him. “Fuck, we’re their parents. Oh, shit! I can’t say that anymore!”

He laughed and kissed his husband’s cheek. “They’re too young to know what you’re saying but, yeah, we’ll have to eventually watch our language.” His mother would kill him if her grandchildren went around cussing. 

The door burst open unexpectedly and Rin lit with defensive fire that surrounded Ryuuji and the babies as well. Yukio, Konekomaru, Shiemi, Izumo, Shura, and Renzou trailed inside followed by Bon’s parents. 

“I told them to wait.” Tatsuma sighed in a long suffering manner. The group crowded around them as Rin’s flame barrier dissipated. Yukio reached them first and dropped a hand on Rin’s shoulder as he peered down at baby Shirou.

(Ryuuji knew the casual affection meant the world to Rin even if he never said anything about it.) 

Shiemi squealed and Izumo rolled her eyes fondly. Konekomaru ran the gentlest of fingers over Miho’s hair. 

“Which one is this?” His mother asked as she wiggled her way next to him. 

“This is Miho and that’s Shirou.” He let his mother take the baby and tried not to focus on how empty his arms suddenly felt. He wrapped on around Rin’s waist to help with the feeling.

Miho’s eyes turned back to him and blinked in sleepy confusion. Her hand waved through the air and he reached out for her. She caught his finger again and gurgled happily. 

Yeah, Ryuuji was smitten.

* * *

The twins created a little game shortly after they learned to crawl. Ryuuji had thought he’d known terror but he discovered a new kind when he figured out how fast they could move and how much further they could reach than they should be able to. What was worse, they seemed to work together to cause maximum chaos by crawling in opposite directions at top speed. 

Rin dove after Miho with a yelp while Ryuuji scrambled after Shirou. 

It had been the wrong reaction. Both twins giggled like the tiny fiends they were and a new game was born. 

It wasn’t a particularly complex game, thankfully, but it was an exhausting one. Thankfully it almost always resulted in tuckered out babies and those were some of Ryuuji’s favorite versions of his twins. Tired babies would flop on Ryuuji’s chest and snore for hours and he loved every second of it. He’d cuddle with Rin and they’d both take a baby and just sit together. It was quiet and made him imagine a hazy future where they were all gathered around a table doing stuff together. 

That vision would almost always switch to a day when the twins were racing off to do their own thing and he’d be gripped by a sudden urge to squeeze his babies close so they couldn’t leave.

Rin discovered he could distract them with his tail for a few wonderful minutes and then discovered that babies could and would latch onto things with surprisingly painful grips. 

(Ryuuji made the same discovery with his earrings.)

He set Miho and Shirou down on the floor for their tummy time and promptly earned a string of giggles. Miho twisted her little head, her green covered bottom wiggling in excitement, and she grinned mischievously. He watched her, mildly confused and entirely amused, as she wiggled and bopped back and forth. Shirou was rocking as well and his eyes were focused on the blanket in front of him. Miho got a bit of momentum from her swing and took off with a wild giggle and another glance back. Shirou charged forward as well and they both glanced back at him.

It took Ryuuji an embarrassingly long moment to realize they were checking to see if he was following them. 

They wanted him to chase them. They were  _ playing  _ with him.

He called their names and crawled two steps forward. Shirou squealed and moved faster while Miho broke down in another fit of giggles. 

For a wild second Ryuuji couldn’t breathe past a lump of affection in his throat. He lumbered towards them, excited giggles filling the air and making every inch of his body ache with love for the two tiny tots in front of him. They couldn’t even talk but they already had a game that they wanted to play with him. They were excited to play with him and if he thought too hard about it he wouldn’t be able to breathe.

He crawled after them, laughing as he caught them and tickled their little bellies.Their peals of laughter joined his and he didn’t even notice Rin recording the entire thing.

* * *

Kimura joined the family slightly older than they’d gotten her siblings. She was a small bundle of endless energy that made Ryuuji think of a younger Rin and he adored her from their first meeting. She taught him a newfound respect for Shirou because it was hard to keep up with her and she didn’t even have Rin’s super strength. She fit into their growing family beautifully and added another layer of chaos to Ryuuij’s life. 

(It was weird to think he’d wanted a quiet life once.)

Rin had the twins today which meant Ryuuji got to pick up Kimura. It was pouring outside so he’d have a hard time making sure his baby girl didn’t pounce into every puddle she saw. At least he didn’t have Rin with him because there would be no keeping both of them out of the puddles.

“Kimura, are you ready?” He found her tugging on her rain boots a little clumsily. She had her hair in two sloppy pig tails with purple ribbons that were probably meant to resemble Izumo. He’d have to snap a picture later so his friend could see. Kimura idolized her ‘Aunt Izu.’

(He wasn’t jealous.)

“Daddy!” the four year old squealed. She bounced up from her seat, her boot only part way on, and hobbled towards him with arms raised. He scooped her up and pressed a kiss to her cheek. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she returned his kiss with a sloppy one to his beard. “Daddy! We played with clay today! I made Kuro.” She frowned and dropped her eyes. “Dai smashed it.” Her eyes looked like they were going to well up with tears.

Ryuuji did not know who Dai was but he better not mess with any future projects. No one made his children cry. 

“Well you’ll have to show me how to make one.” 

Kimura nodded eagerly and squeezed his neck again. He set her back on the ground and assisted her with the tricky boot. (Putting any sort of clothes on a small child should earn you a reward. It took more effort than any of his meisters had.)

Kimura lugged up her bag and swung it over her shoulders importantly. “Ready, daddy?” He tugged the door open so they could both get out. Her tiny hand wrapped around his finger and squeezed it in a sticky, tight, trusting grip.

It was a simple little thing, something that had happened with both the twins and had occurred hundreds of times with Kimura. Any time they went anywhere she’d reach for his hand.

For some reason, standing there in the school doorway with the rain pouring outside and her fingers wrapped around him, it made his heart ache. It was such a simple, trusting gesture and she did it without hesitation. She wanted to hold on to him and make sure they didn’t get separated. She believed he’d know where to go and he’d guide them safely. 

And she held tightly because she loved him. It was a small everyday thing and it just meant so much.

“Daddy,” Kimura gasped, “ _ Puddles!” _

She tugged him forward towards the biggest puddle and jumped for it. He joined her in the jump and together they made a huge splash.

(If his eyes were damp, it wasn’t the rain.)

* * *

It was a million moments like that. Tiny little things that weren’t unique but were so important. Little routines he cherished and knew he’d miss desperately when they were gone. It panicked him some times, that they’d disappear and he’d not have properly paid attention to them when they were here, but Rin would always find him when he started to fall down those thought trains and bop him on the head.

“Give ‘em a hug,” he’d order, “enjoy them now and you won’t have a reason to be sad.” 

(It was annoyingly hard to argue with.)

They were spending their evening in the gardens today. Ryuuji was doing his planning for the upcoming week while Rin was working on a report that should have been turned in the previous week. (Rin abused his position as the husband of the head priest and Ryuuji couldn’t even be upset.)

Garden nights were always wild. The monks at the temple went about their daily business and tasks, a few playing with the children when they passed by. 

He couldn’t help but watch them as he sketched out the scene. He should be working but… moments like these always made him a little desperate to capture them. 

Shirou plopped down to the ground in the lotus position and started to murmur the prayers Ryuuji had taught him the previous morning. Miho watched him for a moment, a proud expression on her face, before she slipped away to poke through the vegetables. Kimura stumbled after her with a giggle that made Ryuuji’s hand slip on the paper.

Shirou stumbled over one word, stopped, and started back at the top with a determined furrow of his brow. His hands tightened on the fabric of his pants and this time he got it right. 

(Ryuuji remembered doing the same thing. It had taken him twice to get it right. He was so proud.)

Rin scooted closer. His tail draped over Ryuuji’s shoulder absently, tickling his cheek and making him smile. 

Miho emerged from the garden rows of vegetables with a cucumber and dashed past her chanting brother. Kimura darted after her, breathless and smiley. 

He watched them all and didn’t notice his lips lifting in a sappy smile.

“Ryuuji,” Rin murmured, his hand sliding up Ryuuji’s back and to his neck, “what is it? You’ve got that cute smile again.”

“Hmm?” He tore his eyes away and gazed at his beautiful husband. He had his hair clipped back and his licking at his fangs absently. “What cute smile?”

Rin scooted closer to him and kissed his nose. “That  _ I love them so much _ smile.” Rin pinched Ryuuji’s chin between his fingers and brought their lips close. “It’s one of my favorites,” He whispered before giving Ryuuji a soft kiss. His husband’s tail twisted around his arm and squeezed reassuringly. “What,” he asked as he pulled back, his lips still brushing against Ryuuji’s, “caused it?”

Ryuuji exhaled shakily and that was embarrassing. It had been  _ so many  _ years. Rin shouldn’t be allowed to still make him breathless over a kiss. 

“I, uh, I’m not sure.” He shrugged and looked back at their children. Shirou was still trying to do the meditation while Kimura was running after Miho and shouting the chant at the top of her lungs. “Everything?”

Rin laced their fingers together and leaned against him. “Everything works.” 

Ryuuji didn’t always fall in love quickly, but he always fell in love completely. His vague imaginings as a teenager could never have matched the reality he was living. He couldn’t have possibly known how much he could love their children or how happy he’d be. 

He squeezed Rin’s hand and tilted his head over his husband’s as they watched their children together. 

**Author's Note:**

> One of these scenes was originally intended for the epilogue of Between the Shadow and the Soul but I ended up cutting it out because it felt like it didn't quite belong. I'm happy I got to put it here :D
> 
> Title is from Love Sonnet XVII because I am determined to make all the stories in this series take their titles from that poem, lol.


End file.
